Battle Scars
by zgirlforever
Summary: Beth has had enough of Heather's bullying. She knew what it was time to do. It was time to fight back. (Random one-shot about Beth standing up for herself!)


Battle Scars

Beth Vs. Heather

A/N: 'Sup Guys? Beth needs more love, so I wrote this as a tribute to her. And in case that you're wondering, I **do **like Heather, Dakota and Anne Maria, but they're the bitches in this one-shot. So yeah, here it is! :)

* * *

Beth's P.O.V.

I have had enough.

Heather has been annoying me for years, ever since we were seven. I remember second grade like it was yesterday. That's where it all started.

_Flashback_

"Hey, Fatty! Had any Oreos lately?" A thin, prim Asian girl prodded at me as I walked by. I remember those times. I was extremely pudgy and had only a few friends. My hair was always in a high ponytail, and I always wore the same dress to school. Heather was always dressed like a whore, even when she was young. Always wearing makeup, miniskirts, hoop earrings, and halter tops like nobody's business. And her drones, Dakota Milton and Anne Maria Garcia, dressed the same as Heather, only with different colors. I was even Heather's friend at one point. I, oddly enough,

She was going through puberty and was gaining weight and having pimples. Her friends had temporarily abandoned her for being 'too fat', and they got a new leader for the time being: Courtney Cox. Heather was so distraught, because she and Courtney had a rivalry between the preps and the populars at that time, and being replaced by Courtney was ridicule to Heather.

My friends Lindsay and Sierra Hawthorne told me that she wouldn't ever be nice again even if I was. I didn't care though, because she was sad and had no one else. My mom taught me to be nice to my enemies and it would pay off. And that I did. But of course, my friends were right.

Heather abandoned me the second she had filled out and her acne was gone.

Every single day was a challenge after that, with Heather throwing insults at my hair, my glasses and braces, and my body.

Every day I wished it would stop, but of course, God seemed to look me by.

I knew it was time.

**It was time to fight back.**

* * *

The bell rang, and I knew exactly where Heather would be. In the girls locker room, bothering other girls while getting ready for cheerleading.

I know her strength training and Judo would have readied me for this day. I am ready to fight.

Opening the doors to the locker room, I walked straight to her predator, who was already feeding on prey.

While Dakota and Anne Maria giggled snarkily behind her, Heather harassed my fellow friends, Lindsay and Sierra. Though both girls prove to be pretty tough, they knew that if they laid a finger on the Queen Bee, they'd be nonexistent on the social ladder.

But I didn't care.

I had the courage, built up after all those years of taking bullying from Heather.

_Even if this could break my school record, it doesn't matter. _I thought, walking over to where Heather and her cronies were. _It will be worth it._

Appearing behind Anne Maria and Dakota, and bellowed out a loud, teacher-like, "_Ex_cuse me."

The blonde and the noirette froze, as did Heather. They all turned around to see me. "Oh," Heather spat. "It's just fatass, no biggie girls. If you would, please..." Dakota lunged at me first, and I easily tossed her aside. Then Anne Maria came, and we traded punches. Getting Anne Maria where it hurts (in the tits, if you're wondering), I gave her a final smack in the face, making both girls run right out of the locker room.

Heather look surprised, but only for a moment. "Sooo, someone started to work out." Dropping Lindsay and Sierra, who were both trembling with fright, and walking over to me, Heather flipped her black hair and put it into a ponytail with a stray rubber band.

"It'd be funny if you really could fight, then you may have a chance of beating me in one." Heather clenched her manicured hand into a fist and swung at me. She missed. Quickly, she began to fling punches at me and I blocked every one.

Then things got crazy once Heather began to rapidly kick at my body. Luckily, I'm very alert and used my hands to deflect the majority of the kicks. Heather kicked me in the face and smirked while watching me recoil back from the pain. I could feel the bruises beginning to form on my face. Ducking the last of Heather's electric kicks, I jumped over her and watched her pissed off see me soar.

Behind her were baskets of equipment. Then I grabbed a stray lacrosse stick and attacked Heather with it. She grabbed one as well, and we stick-fought, jabbing eachother in the chest, until Heather smacked my stick out of my hand. "Looks like it's game over, dorkette." Heather sneered. "Not yet." I grinned and gave Heather the bird.

"You little-" Heather pounced on me, and started scratching my face. Remembering what one of my judo teachers taught me, I slinked to the ground. Heather looked at me funny, but then decided to attempt to kick me.

"You know," I began. "If you're gonna fight someone, you always have to watch their feet." I spoke as I did a floor slide, kicking Heather onto her knees, and then kicking my leg straight up into her face. Falling to the ground, with a bloody mouth and nose, Heather was _finally_ beat.

Breathing hard, I stepped on Heather's unmoving corpse and put up a fist. "Winner, Beth Abbot!" Sierra and Lindsay shouted. Turning to them, I saw they had taped the whole thing on Sierra's phone. "As of now," she said. "We have dirt on Heather! She shouldn't mess with us ever again!"

"Yeah! What Selena said!" Lindsay chimed in

My friends cheered and came to hug me. "Now that's what I call beating bullying!" Sierra cheered, and I smiled. "So, what will we do with Helga over there?" Lindsay wondered aloud. "Oh, nothing too bad." I smiled devilishly, and Sierra instantly caught on. Lindsay was confused for a second, but once Sierra and I told her what's up, she smiled along with us. We all walked over to an unconscious Heather and grabbed some rope.

* * *

Pulling a final knot on Heather's ties, we sat her limp body on the principal's doorstep and rang the bell. Running quickly into the nearby bushes, we watched what we planned before us unfold.

"To Principal Chef... I want you to take me, because I am a super-slut, and I need a thick dick up my ass. I won't tell if you do so, so please do what you want to me. I'm extremely willing!" Chef looked hungrily at the Asian teen next to the note, tied up and in nothing but her underwear. "Well don't mind if I do!" Chef smiled pervishly and pulled Heather into his house.

"Well, we're now avenged. Why don't we get some celebratory milkshakes? Sierra suggested.

"Why not? Everything is good now. My girls and I are all here, and Heather shouldn't be bothering us for a _long _time." I said, putting an arm around the blonde and violet-haired girls. And with that, the three of us went to get some milkshakes.

* * *

The End! Read and Review!


End file.
